1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate polishing apparatus used in the process for polishing a semiconductor wafer and a method for polishing the semiconductor wafer by using the substrate polishing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
The apparatus and the polishing method described below have been proposed as a substrate polishing apparatus and a method for polishing a semiconductor wafer by using the substrate polishing apparatus.
First, a semiconductor wafer is secured to a polishing plate via wax by melting the wax applied to the polishing plate by exposing it to a high-temperature atmosphere. An abrasive is supplied onto a turntable and the polishing plate presses a semiconductor wafer against the turntable. The polishing amount of the semiconductor wafer is adjusted by height adjusting points provided on the polishing plate. Thus, the semiconductor wafer is polished.